This invention relates to a device used in the sport of fishing and provides an improved means of identifying a fish strike.
A number of devices exist in the sport of fishing which perform a fish strike indicating function. It is the object of this invention to provide an improved device, one which can be readily adapted and positioned on any fishing tip, for the purpose of identifying a fish strike.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of the description of the preferred embodiment hereinafter described and claimed.